


Twins are in twos?

by orphan_account



Category: Original Story
Genre: Exposed, Gay, Lesbian, Multi, Murder, Mystery, No one is innocent, Secrets, Twins or triplets, affair, explicit details, kiddnapping, tw rape, twins? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hello Dear reader,This a story about two twins named Maya, Gracie and Barbara. Oops, I said three names didn’t I oh well pretend you didn’t see that. Fine I will tell you the secret but you have read the book too! The triplets you see were very normal until that day it was March 2, 1968. But I can’t tell you the secret you have to read the book first, all I can tell you is that hire a babysitter that you know personally. But anyway the sisters thought they knew every in town and themselves. Nothing what it seems and my sisters learned that the hard way.BY:The third sister





	Twins are in twos?

**Author's Note:**

> Remember this is fictional and this includes some triggers such as rape so please don’t read it might trigger you.

**_One day on March 2, 1968, the teen triplets Barbara, Gracie, and Maya were going to their occasional stop at the ice cream cart with their favorite parent, their father Henry Danskin. But of course they never said it out loud. The ice cream cart owner served the girls their regular plain vanilla double scooped ice cream.  
_ **

b> _The triplets left in a line as their father paid the owner. The three girls know the townspeople very well for their daily routine is to visit each house and do good deeds. Such as sweeping, cooking for the elderly and tutoring the younger children._

**_When they finished it was nearly lunchtime seeing this Henry says “ come girls” skipping in unison they arrived at the house[](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/564849978264908473/)_ **


End file.
